Short-run print jobs, e.g., business cards, letterheads, sell sheets, invitations, announcements, folders, brochures, and marketing materials, are generally printed by commercial printers using relatively small, low cost printing equipment. Because of the set-up time involved in changing from one print job to the next, and the relatively low volumes printed (often less than 1000 units/order), the printing cost is typically relatively high, e.g., $20–50 per thousand square inches (“MSI”). In some cases, several print jobs are manually “ganged” together (consolidated or aggregated) onto a single master, in an attempt to reduce the average set-up time per order. Another strategy for controlling cost, employed by printers of products such as invitations, office stationery, and address labels, is to offer customers a limited selection of papers, formats and colors from which to choose.
Printing costs per MSI are much lower for high-volume high-quality full-color publishing and packaging print jobs, e.g., food labels, consumer good packaging, magazines, catalogues and high volume marketing materials. Publishing and packaging printing is generally done using large, expensive offset printing presses (either web press or sheet feeding of large-format paper stock) in a highly automated large-volume manufacturing environment. Because these presses have high set-up and amortization costs, their use has been focused on long print runs that are typical in the packaging and publishing segments of the printing market.
Attempts have been made to reduce the high cost of short-run printing. Set-up costs may be reduced by using rapid changeover production machinery, digital technologies, thermographic printing, or single-color offset printing. Typically, these techniques assume that each print job is to be processed as a discrete production run subject to economies of scale based on the quantity of that print job.
Another approach has been to preprint high volumes of a standard base product (e.g., invitation “blanks” bearing high quality color graphics) using high quality offset printing, and then to overprint variable, custom text (e.g., the text of the invitation) for each order, typically using simpler printing processes and conventional short run printing methods.
Yet another approach has been to reduce the cost of setting up a print job by letting the customer, or an intermediary other than the printer, be responsible for the layout, sales and administration aspects of the customer's order. For example, some companies, such as Hallmark, have provided WYSIWYG (“what you see is what you get”) terminals at which a customer can view a WYSIWYG display of the item to be printed, and then upload information regarding the print job to a local or remote printing site. Another example of this approach is desktop publishing software, which allows a customer to design a print job on-screen.
Computers have been used to reduce cost and improve efficiency of printing processes, e.g., to make the process of page layout, proofing, approvals and transmission to the printing floor more efficient. For example, in the newspaper and printing industries, on-the-fly page markups have been sent directly to the production floor using digital workflow technology. Prepress software and equipment that automates workflow is also used by printers and graphics professionals. Recently, Internet companies such as Noosh and Impresse have been providing services that improve the efficiency of buyer-seller transactions involving printing, e.g., by giving users of their websites the ability to “connect” with a wide variety of print vendors, from short-run demand printers to long-run offset printers.